


Patched Up

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Sherlock Holmes, Gen, Minor Injuries, Partnership, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Born A Different Sex prompt:Sherlock, Female!Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John patches up Sherlock's injuriesIn which Sandrine (Sherlock) tries to work out how to solve a case while John tries to tend her injury.





	Patched Up

“You know, this would work better if you’d stand still,” John said from his seat at the table.

“There’s something I missing.”

“Yes. Antiseptic.”

Sandrine waved him off and kept up her pacing, heedless of the nasty gash along her elbow. John had been trying to tend to it for the last quarter hour, to no avail. He’d never met a woman who paid so little attention to her own injuries.

“If Falfa doesn’t have the Falcon’s Eye, what’s his involvement?”

“Being set up as a patsy?” John suggested, even though he knew Sandrine’s questions were mostly rhetorical. It was good to remind her he was in the room from time to time.

“Perhaps.” 

Sandrine ran a hand through her hair, which she kept in a short, curly bob because she couldn’t be bothered to fuss with it. She was very statuesque and tended to dress very masculine. Possibly because she preferred the larger pockets offered in men’s trousers, since she rarely carried a handbag. Or maybe it was easier to coordinate an outfit when it consisted almost entirely of darkly-coloured men’s wear. John had never asked, but he’d taken time to speculate.

There was nothing masculine about Sandrine’s physicality, however much she buried it under loose-fitting trousers and waistcoats and overcoats. A bit too thin, perhaps, since she never seemed much interested in eating unless John was insisting upon it, particularly when they were in the middle of a case. 

Her cheekbones were a thing of beauty.

“Oh! Of course! How could I miss such an obvious clue?”

Sandrine made to sweep dramatically out of the room but John waylaid her by leaping from his chair and blocking the doorway.

“Medical treatment first, unless you want your arm to get infected and gangrenous.”

Sandrine looked at her arm as if she’d forgotten all about her injury. Which was very likely, despite John’s medical kit being spread across the kitchen table.

“Be quick about it, then. The game’s afoot!”

“The game will keep till I get this sorted.”

“It’s just a scratch.”

“It’s a gash, and if you’d stop squirming I could get it cleaned and bandaged.”

Sandrine blew out a frustrated breath, but John coaxed her into a chair.

“Tell me about your great epiphany.”

By the time Sandrine finished laying out how Falfa was involved in the theft of the gem, and what their next steps should be, John was done tending her wound.

“No, no time to put that all away.” Sandrine pulled him out of the kitchen before he could clean up. “We don’t want to lose him again!”

They were back on the case.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I normally don't care for genderswapping - it's just not my deal - but for some reason this prompt insisted on being filled by me. I spent an inordinate amount of time looking for a good female name for Sherlock. I settled on Sandrine because it has the same number of syllables, and to my American ears it's an unusual name. Like Sherlock.


End file.
